Mine
by AmyBella88
Summary: After watching Rose dance, a possessive doctor must stake his claim. A missing scene between chapters ten and eleven of my story "The madman, the box, and the budding Rose" but can stand alone. PWP, het, lots of lemons! Rated M for a reason.


**This story fits in between chapters eleven and twelve of my story "The Madman, the Box, and a Budding Rose" but it can also stand alone. I would love to get any feedback, so please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mine. You're all mine, Rose Tyler" spoke the doctor as he led his blonde companion into the TARDIS. His hand was spread across the small of her back, gently yet firmly guiding her forward. The evening had been long, too long for the doctor. Watching Rose dance in her shimmering black dress that rippled and flowed around her body like the tides had been at once entrancing and agonizing. The doctor couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous woman, who's slightly rounded belly showed the proof of his virility, but he was keenly aware that this was also the case for the many other men in the club. Rose's beauty was drew many admirers and pretty boys whom the doctor loathed. Ultimately, the doctor was forced to dance with Rose himself just to fend off the advances of these overzealous boys. Claiming her on the dance floor had been more than pleasant, but it fanned the flame of his possessive desire. Now that he had Rose alone, his thoughts ran darkly thinking of ways to claim her in the bedroom as well.

So far in their new relationship the sex had been amazing, if firmly planted in the vanilla category. Lovingly exploring each other's bodies had been their most incredible adventure yet. More beautiful than any planet or nebula was Rose to her doctor, still they both harbored many unfulfilled fantasies too devious to speak of. All of the teasing and torment of watching Rose in the club had driven the doctor to the edge, and he decided that perhaps the two of them were ready to move into new territory. The doctor spun Rose around and captured her mouth in a crushing kiss. Their tongues battled as he pressed his beloved up against the wall of the TARDIS. Finally breaking for air, the doctor stared intently at a panting Rose. Her lips were swollen and her hair mussed. She was an incredibly erotic sight. He was ready to put his long held desire into action, but being the man that he was, the doctor needed to be sure that Rose wanted it too.

"Tell me what you want." The doctor commanded.

"Want you." said Rose breathlessly.

"How?" prompted the doctor. Rose looked at him in puzzlement. What did he mean?

"Rose," the doctor began, seeing he would have to be more clear, "watching you in the club, so beautiful and full of our baby, and seeing those other boys wanting you," he almost spat out the last few words, "I can't control myself. I need to make you mine."

"I am yours." Rose assured him. The doctor growled low in his throat.

"Then will you allow me to claim you, to mark you even?" The doctor ground his hips forward into Rose and nibbled at her throat, making his meaning clear.

"Oh," said Rose, realizing in what way the doctor meant to possess her. She thrilled at the realization that the doctor intended to take her without his usual caution. "Yes, Doctor." She answered. "I want you to claim me." Rose blushed but held the doctor's smoldering gaze.

"Oh my beautiful Rose." the doctor said, voice filled with gratitude. "I love you." He kissed her deeply. "If I do something you don't like, or anything bothers you…" the doctor began again, but Rose put a finger to his lips.

"I trust you." She told him. He nodded solemnly, and then a wicked grin spread across his face. Now that her consent had been firmly established, he intended to have his way with Rose. The doctor moved in to kiss her again. Next her brought his lips to her ear and ran his tongue teasingly over its arc.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he whispered huskily. Rose's knees began to feel like jelly. "I want you to feel what you do to me, Rose." the doctor told her. "Put your hand on my cock." he commanded. Rose let out a small gasp. She had never heard the doctor speak this way, but she gladly obeyed his wish and reached down between them to grasp the hardness there. The doctor groaned in spite of himself. "I'm so hard for you, my beautiful girl." he said.

"Yes" hissed Rose in response. She had no idea where this dirty-talking doctor had come from, but she wanted to encourage him.

"Did you know I can smell your pheromones, Rose?" the doctor asked, continuing his filthy narration. Rose shook her head slightly, as the doctor lowered his head and began to lave her pulse point with his tongue. "I can smell how aroused you are. I can almost taste you on the air." he continued. "I bet your wet for me already, aren't you?"

"Oh god, yes." said Rose, but the doctor couldn't be sure if it was in response to his question or to the sensation he was creating as he firmly pinched her nipple through the dress.

"Spread your legs, Rose." The doctor instructed. Still pressing her into the wall, he reached a hand up under the flowing gown and dipped his long fingers into her panties and swept them through her heat just once. He then brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them as if he were sampling jam from the jar. Rose moaned at the teasing torment, and the doctor let out a noise of satisfaction at the taste that was uniquely Rose.

"Want more…" Rose pleaded.

"Ah, ah, ah, patience my love." The doctor chided her. He pressed his hips forward so that she could feel the pressure of him against her center. Instinctively Rose wrapped her legs around the doctor. He grabbed her magnificent bum and lifted her as they ground against each other. He carried her towards the center of the room, but had to pause sitting Rose on the TARDIS console. She wasn't as light as she used to be, not that she was carrying his child, but the doctor wisely decided to keep this realization to himself. He used the opportunity of this position to divest Rose of her panties, yanking them down in one swift motion. Rose let out another gasp. He pressed his body into her again, and caressed her back, searching for a zipper to rid her of the beautiful but now unneeded dress.

"Err, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Hmmm?" he said absentmindedly.

"The zig-zag plotter is kind of sticking into my bum…"

"Oh dear," responded the doctor in mock concern, "Well, I certainly can't let the zig-zag plotter have all the fun." He kissed her sweetly on the cheek, and lifted her up once more, massaging her bottom as he carried her towards the bedroom.

The TARDIS had taken the liberty of dimming the lights and illuminating the room with the everlasting candles the doctor and Rose had picked up on a wax planet in the thirty-third century. The duvet was covered in wine-colored velvet which felt luscious against Rose's bare legs as the doctor slid her down onto the bed.

"Take off your dress, Rose." The doctor ordered, as he loosened the blue silk tie from his collar. Rose blushed, but again complied. She would refuse her doctor nothing tonight. The dress slid to Rose's ankles, and she stepped out of it moving forward to embrace the doctor. "No." he said, surprising her. "Stand still. I want to see you." he explained. The doctor poured over Rose's body with his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted to mentally document each lovely change that pregnancy had wrought in Rose's form. She was clad now in only a lacy, black bra that barely contained her fuller breasts. A blush spread up from Rose's chest and throat to her burning cheeks, half desire half embarrassment. "You're a goddess." The doctor told her, soothing her anxiety. "You're perfect." he told her. "And you're _mine._" he declared. The doctor took two strides forward and enveloped Rose's trembling body in his embrace. In her lust, she began pawing at the buttons of the doctor's shirt. Together they stripped him from the waist up, and Rose ran her fingers through the sparse hair on his chest. She followed the wispy trail to where it disappeared below his belt, and then urgently thrust her hand into the doctor's pants. The doctor gasped in pleasure, but drew hand out and up to his lips and kissed it. "That was very naughty, Rose." he told her. Rose couldn't suppress a grin. "Don't you want to be a good girl for me?"

"Yes, Doctor." Rose answered, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

"Because you know what happens to naughty girls, don't you Rose?" She licked her lips. "Naughty girls must be punished." The doctor reached around and gave a quick smack to Rose's left bum cheek to emphasize the point. Rose yelped, but the doctor placed his mouth on hers, swallowing the sound. They kissed intently while the doctor slipped Rose's bra straps down and worked his hands inside the straining cups. He used the pads of his thumbs to press each nipple, causing them to pebble under his touch. Forgetting her promise to be a good girl, Rose reached to undo the doctor's trousers. At this, the doctor drew back his hands and stilled Rose's. He stroked her palms gently, and then settled one of her hands firmly on his erection. Rose licked her lips again, causing the doctor to harden further. "It seems, Miss Tyler," the doctor said seriously, "that despite my warning, you cannot help but continue to be naughty." He looked at her and cocked one eyebrow. Rose gulped, wondering where this was going. "In which case, I will be forced to retrain you." he concluded.

A thrill ran through Rose right to her center, where she could feel a new flood of moisture. The doctor could hear her heart racing, and he was even more turned on to realize that the prospect of being tied up was just as exciting to Rose. He used his body weight to push her back on to the bed, briefly straddling her while keeping his weight off of her belly. "Put your arms above your head." he instructed Rose. She obeyed eagerly, but wondered what exactly the doctor was planning to do. Did he have chains secreted away under the bed? Her head swam at the idea. In answer to her unspoken question, the doctor moved to grab his silk tie that had been discarded on the floor. Wrapping it first around one wrist, through the carved wooden headboard, and then securely around the other, the doctor ensnared his love. He ran a finger through the makeshift manacles to be sure they wouldn't hurt Rose's delicate, human skin. "Alright?" he leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, yes." Rose whispered back. She bucked her hips upwards, body like a wound spring aching for release. "Take me, Doctor."

"Patience." he told her again, although part of him wanted to slam into Rose right then and there. He swept his hands down her arms, pausing briefly to tickle her. Rose threw him a dirty look. "Sorry, couldn't resist." The doctor smiled, cheekily. He began to use his fingernails to trace spiraling whorls over Rose's extra-sensitive breasts. Her breath hitched, as he circled in reaching her dusky nipples, but his hands retreated after the lightest touch. Rose groaned. Soon though, the doctor's tongue was following the trail his fingers had made and he took one of her nipples into his warm mouth. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue, but then, to Rose's surprise, he gave it a quick nip with his teeth.

"Oh!" she cried out, in unexpected pleasure. The doctor recreated the same journey on the other breast, making sure each nipple with thoroughly attended to. Next he drew his fingers down over her swollen tummy, planting a kiss on her belly button, and licking and sucking his way down towards her dark curls. The doctor raked his fingernails across Rose's trembling thighs, as he blew gently over her glistening folds.

"Tell me what you want, Rose." said the doctor, echoing his earlier request. Rose let out a groan of frustration. "What do you want me to do to you right now?" he asked in a strained voice.

"I want your mouth on me." Rose panted out.

"You want me to taste you, Rose? Do you want me to swirl my tongue inside of you? Do you want me to suck your clit until you come?" The doctor asked fervently as he began to dip his fingers into her warmth.

"God, yes!" exclaimed Rose.

"Say it, Rose." The doctor urged.

"Oh God, Doctor..." she groaned. "I want you to make me come. Please!"

"That's a good girl." he praised her, and slipped two fingers inside. "You're going to come so hard for me, Rose." The doctor told her, as he curled his fingers, putting pressure on her g-spot. "Only for me." Rose's breath caught in her throat as he massaged her from inside. The doctor lessened the pressure, always conscious of Rose's safety. "Breathe, Rose. You've got to keep breathing." he urged. She caught her breath in a gasp. "We can stop if it's getting to be too much…" the doctor trailed off.

"No, don't stop!" Rose cried out.

"Alright," the doctor conceded, "but you can't stop breathing. You and the baby need oxygen." Rose nodded. The doctor kissed the underside of Rose's belly. She once again bucked her hips, trying to bury his fingers deeper inside of her. In response, the doctor resumed stroking her and lowered his mouth onto her clit. Rassilon, he loved the taste of Rose! He used his lips, tongue, and even teeth to torment the little bundle of nerves. After a minute of the doctor's continued ministrations, Rose was writhing and pulling against her silken restraints. The doctor could feel her beginning to tighten around his fingers. He began to thrust in and out, pulling her towards completion. As he replaced his mouth with his thumb, strumming Rose's sensitive bud, she let out a keening wail. The doctor's eyes traveled to her face, reveling in Rose's expression of ecstasy.

"Come, Rose." he commanded. "Come for me." A sob of wildest abandon tore from Rose's throat as wave after wave of blinding pleasure crashed over her prone body. The doctor felt his painfully swollen cock twitch as he watched Rose's orgasm begin. He plunged his fingers into her depths mercilessly, drawing out every last bit of pleasure. Suddenly Rose's cries changed pitch and the doctor felt warm liquid pouring over his hands. As her walls clenched, little gushes flowed from Rose. The doctor was surprised, but pleased as he knew from his study of the human race that what was happening to Rose was a much sought after occurrence. With a final shout of his name, Rose's body went limp and she panted coming down from the most intense orgasm of her life. After a few moment's she opened her eyes and looked down to see the doctor resting between her thighs wearing a smug expression. He gently stroked her legs and smiled up at her.

"Doctor, that was…" Rose trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Fantastic." The doctor finished for her, and she shook her head in bewilderment.

"I've never felt anything like that before." Rose admitted. "But why is the bed damp? Oh God, I didn't pee did I?" She asked, horrified.

"'Course not!" exclaimed the doctor. "It's nearly impossible to pee during an orgasm." He explained as if they were talking about some scientific principal. "You, Rose Tyler, ejaculated." He declared, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"I what?" she stammered, eyes wide. "But can't only blokes do that?"

"Not at all." answered the doctor, still smiling. "Female humans have been doing it for ages! They called it _amrita_ in ancient times; literally it means immortality in Sanskrit. Warriors used to drink the stuff before going into battle." Rose was speechless. "Rose?" the doctor prompted her after a moment.

"Right." she said finally. "Sorry, but are you sure about this? It couldn't have been my water breaking or somethin' could it?" she asked.

"No, definitely not." The doctor assured her. "Amniotic fluid has a whole different chemical composition. Besides, amrita is released from the urethral sponge, so there's really no mistaking it."

"And you, err, didn't mind?" Rose asked, hesitantly.

"Mind?" the doctor asked, puzzled. "How could I mind bringing the woman I love to pinnacle of pleasure?" He shook his head. "To be honest, Rose, it was really quite erotic…" he added, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Oh" was all Rose could think to say in response. The doctor snaked his way up Rose's body and kissed her deeply. Though she hadn't asked to be released, he gently untied her arms and planted a kiss on the inside of each delicate wrist where his tie had left an impression. "Finally." said Rose, her voice once again full of desire. Her hands immediately flew to the zip of the doctor's trousers, and this time he didn't try to stop her. She made short work of his boxer briefs beneath, and he groaned in relief as his cock sprang free. Rose grasped him firmly and began to move her hand up and down, spreading the moisture that was already emerging from his tip. Rose leant down and ran her tongue up the length of his shaft in one broad stroke. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, causing the doctor to let go a string of expletives. Her hand moved to caress him lower, as her mouth continued to lick and suck.

Watching his little pink and yellow human consuming him in this way rekindled the doctor's desire for dominance. "That's right." He groaned. "You like putting your mouth on my cock, don't you Rose?"

"Mmmm" she moaned, sending delicious buzzing vibrations through the doctor.

"Deeper, Rose, take it deeper." the doctor hissed through his clenched teeth. Rose tried to relax her throat and succeeded in swallowing another inch or so of the doctor. He placed his hands on her head, curling his fingers tightly into her hair, and began to gently move his hips back and forth. Rose spluttered and pulled back for a moment, but after catching her breath engulfed him once again. The doctor could feel himself moving closer towards the edge, and regretfully stilled Rose. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Don't want to go off in your mouth." The doctor explained, breathlessly. "Not now, at least." Rose nodded in agreement and lay back, expecting to feel the doctor's weight on top of her, but it didn't come. She sat up again, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Do you trust me, Rose?" the doctor asked quietly.

"'Course I do." Rose answered.

"Then get on your hands and knees." The doctor commanded. Rose did as she was told. The doctor moved to tuck pillows beneath Rose's belly and head, gently pushing her down to rest on them so that her bum was sticking up in the air. He raked his fingernails along her back, across each cheek, and down the back of her thighs. Rose shivered in anticipation. The doctor gently nudged her legs farther apart with his, and used his fingers to open her folds to him. He positioned himself at her slick entrance and pushed into her heat agonizingly slowly. She pushed pack against him and moaned. The doctor curved his body over Rose's back and reached around, one hand cupping her breast, the other holding her belly as he began to thrust. They were both moaning now. Rose had never tried this position with anyone before so she was pleasantly surprised that it allowed the doctor to press just the right spot inside her. Every stroke brushed against her g-spot, and she felt her second orgasm approaching with the speed and ferocity of a hurricane. Maybe that was why they called him the oncoming storm, Rose thought to herself before her mind dissolved into starbursts of pleasure.

Feeling Rose clench around him sent the doctor over the edge, and he flared inside of her expanding against her walls. He felt the pressure that had been building for so long release as he spilled into her. With one strangled cry of her name the doctor collapsed onto Rose's back, holding her tightly all the while. After a moment he rolled them over to the side so he was spooning her, while maintaining their connection. Rose shivered again, and the doctor pulled the blanket over them. "I love you." Rose said sleepily.

"I love you, my Rose." The doctor responded, tucking the covers around her. He continued to hold her, kissing her hair and whispering words of adoration to her, even after she had fallen asleep. The last thing the doctor said before he nodded off himself was "mine, forever."


End file.
